Farewell
by Shikiyamachi
Summary: Three times a farewell was spoken, one time a farewell was not... (weasleycest)
1. BillXCharlie

**Title: **Farewell  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Parts:<strong> 1 of 3  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>BillXCharlie  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>WeasleyCest, Slash  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter and Co. belongs to the author, Joanne Rowling – aka JK Rowling

* * *

><p>You stand in the middle of your room, warm arms wrapped around your neck from behind. Those limbs hugging you are so familiar, but instead of smiling, you can only cry. You know this time of affection will be your last.<p>

You want everything to go back to the way it used to be. When there was youth and naiveté. When there was no one more precious to him than you. When there was nothing forbidden in your childish world.

Your body is losing gravity from your grief. The man behind you walks backwards, leading you along for a trip to the nearby bed. You wish it was the first step to more touches, but it might only be a spot to help you sit before your body finally decides to take a plunge.

You are now on your side, the man moving to where he can see your despaired face. He closes his eyes for a moment while bringing you into his chest. He is staying silent, hands gripping the back of your robes tightly.

You use this moment to imagine his hands sliding downwards, soft lips grazing your forehead, your cheek, and then resting against your own lips. You smile at the memory despite the liquid dripping from your eyes to the bed sheets. You eventually lay at the crook of his neck, breathing in his clean, desert scent.

You hate the woman he continues to speak of so fondly. The man you love is trying to explain why he has fallen for another being, and it hurts.

So in desperation for more silence, you press your lips to his like in memory and imagination. He does not respond, causing you sad frustration. You decide to push harder in demand and soon he is pushing back.

Deep inside, you know he does this with full intention of it never happening again. He gives you this final kiss in compassion and you seize it.

You embrace the moment.

Your brother lifts his hands and cuddles your face in-between them. He pulls you away from him and gently smiles, his blue eyes glittering with love.

Yet, you can see it has dimmed from what it used to be. The knowledge brings more tears.

He pulls you back into the unfinished kiss. You open your mouth slightly to acquire all you can of this last chance. Your heart is breaking in two all the while. The one you believed would be yours forever is going to another and will never be coming back.

When the kiss ends with finality, you begin to sob, tears slipping and hiccups interrupting loud whimpers.

The sight triggers your brother, his eyes slowly filling with tears. He pulls you back into a heartbreaking cuddle, whispering apologies over and over and you just want him to stop.

It is not his fault. You had been children when it began, a year before he began Hogwarts. They knew nothing of love, and in turn, did not know any difference between family love and spouse love.

Time passes.

You wake up to a morning sun, sunlight peeking through the dark blue curtains. The bare chest you lay on is moving up and down with each taken breath. You look up and smile at your brother's sleeping face.

His long hair is unbound, leaving a blanket of dark-red tresses. You remember all the times your mother has demanded him for a haircut and yourself telling him to keep it the way it is. That second, you smile smugly. Your simple words were stronger than the fear your mother evoked.

You glance at his earring. You remember when you bought it for him. He had been thankful for your gift, as he knew you loved his pierced ear, unlike your disapproving parents.

After a few minutes, your brother stirs. When you stare into his glazed eyes, you remember yesterday night after the cuddling. And you treasure it, knowing it was the last time.

You had your robes stripped from your figure. They were thrown across the room and were soon covered by your brother's robes. His strong hands turned you onto your back and began caressing your skin, each stroke followed by a kiss. You moaned, gathering cloth into your hands while begging for more.

Awhile elapsed before your legs were lifted onto your brother's broad shoulders. You felt his fingers stretch inside and winced when your brother slid in without hesitation. You remember laying your arm on your forehead, eyes closed in pleasure and mouth open in silent screams.

You can still hear his pleasured grunts and your whispered name. _Charlie…_

You finally release with him, calling out his name in not only happiness, but also sorrow. _William…!_

The last thought brings a smile to your lips; only you can call him by his given name. You know that even the woman calls him Bill.

Your brother's eyes are now in focus, and they show no regret. You are relieved because you never want the one you love to feel something like that.

The bed is warm and your brother is still inside you. You want him there for a bit longer, so you bury your face into his chest once more, your own red hair brushing against his tanned skin. The tranquility surrounding you and him is everlasting, even as your brother slides out of your heat and takes you by the hand, leading you to the shower.

One last time, your brother washes your hair and skin with his tender touch before tending to himself.

One last time, you look at his naked figure from top to bottom and bottom to top.

One last time, your brother dries you with the soft blue towel and himself with the fluffy dark green towel.

And one last time, he kisses you on your left cheek, and then your right cheek.

When he leaves, it is with a somber smile.

_Goodbye, Charlie._

When you close the door, you collapse against it, instant tears plummeting into the carpet. You shudder and wrap your arms around yourself, imagining it to be him.

_Farewell… William. _


	2. FredXGeorge

**Title: **Farewell  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Parts:<strong> 2 of 3  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>FredXGeorge  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>WeasleyCest, Slash  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter and Co. belongs to the author, Joanne Rowling – aka JK Rowling

* * *

><p>You're at his tombstone again, back against the name that should have only been placed on rock decades later. You want to believe your covering it to be close to him, but the truth is; you hope it will take away the fact that he is truly gone.<p>

He has always been by your side since birth and so much earlier. You did everything together. Games, pranks, and also finishing each other's sentences. You created a game to fool all those around you. If they guessed you being George correctly, you said you were Fred and vice versa. Only Lee Jordan had a reprieve from the game; he always called you the right name without any doubt in his voice. He ruined the fun.

You were his mirror and he was your mirror. You moved the same way, laughed the same way, and thought the same way. You were unable to keep any secrets, not that you neither needed nor wished to. You cared for each other, comforted each other, and fought for each other.

There was never a dull day in your lives. There was usually someone near to keep away the feelings of boredom. If no one was present, you and he relieved boredom through each other. You knew it was forbidden, but the connection you shared with him made the taboo so trivial. You loved him and he loved you. It was enough.

School did have a few setbacks though. It was hard to find private times and places. You had to break curfew to be together, not that breaking rules was a bad thing to your opinion and his. For the Yule Ball during fourth year, you were unable to be with him. You had to find someone else, and he the same. You could still feel the disappointment and jealousy you felt when he danced with Angelina Johnson. You needed to hide the emotions, so you followed his role and pretended to enjoy your date and dance partner.

When it was over, you remember him shoving you against a wall and kissing you. The corridor was completely student free, so you again followed his lead.

Looks never mattered. You never saw his face as yours, and he never saw your face as his. Although anyone else would say you were one entity, you and he would vehemently disagree and say you were two completely different human beings. Nothing about you and him were physically the same. However, you were similar mentally. Otherwise half the pranks and inventions you produced would have never occurred.

Lighting is disappearing. You look up from the ground and watch the sun set. You note how beautiful and peaceful the sight is. It is a far cry from the recent routine of horror and death. Your eye lids slowly begin to close, but you do not want them to. You think if you close your eyes, you will be trapped in darkness for the rest of eternity.

You are scared of darkness. Or more correctly, you are scared to die. A part of you wants to be back with Fred, the other half of your soul, yet you may be taken somewhere else. And any place other than with Fred is unacceptable. In this line of thought, you force yourself to stay conscious.

It is difficult. You have been unable to sleep properly for a week, the time your twin brother has been dead. There are dark, dark bags under your empty, red-rimmed blue eyes. Your skin is deathly pale and your chapped lips are in a permanent frown. You feel more tears gathering in your tear ducts, but you're too exhausted to wipe them away. There would be no point in doing so anyways.

Taking a shuddering breath, you think of this morning when you wakened from another nightmare. It was just as always, filled with screams, sobbing, and gore. Although you were not there, you see Fred dying in an explosion over and over again. Except for this morning; you saw all of your family in the explosion. When they landed on the ground, their bodies were burned and spread around the Great Hall of Hogwarts. And all you could truly focus on was their dead eyes and no matter what you did, you could not avert your gaze. This nightmare brought not only tears, but ripped a sorrowful scream from your dry throat.

You had immediately dashed to the loo, tossing up all you had been able to gain from your mother's cooking last night. Then the first time since his death, you glanced in the mirror. Your reflection was a painful reminder of what you lost in the battle. Your missing ear was unable to distract what you saw.

Fred.

A rush of rage and agony enveloped your trembling form, and you slammed your fist in the glass. You had been hoping for a release of some kind, but nothing happened. You still felt those negative emotions. When you walked back into your bedroom, you froze. Memories flooded into your thoughts and in seconds, your room was a wreck.

The noise awakened your household, but you had taken no notice. You just continued throwing, punching, kicking, and yelling non-coherent words. Your full body mirror was broken into pieces. Old inventions were destroyed and some made unrecognizable. All parchment inscribed with plans was ripped to shreds; ink sprayed over walls and carpet. Your bed was turned over, covers and pillows spread to other parts of the room. Your dresser and walls were covered in indentations from your attacks and the lone window was cracked.

It was Fred's bed that you kept in perfect shape. With blood covered hands, you collapsed onto it.

The pillow still had his lingering scent, but the bedding was cold, cold like your love's body, which you had been unable to release for hours.

Your family was gathered at your door, tears slipping from their eyes at the sight of you. You stared back at them, not really seeing them. And when you rose from your twin's bedding and left, they did not follow you.

The sun has finally disappeared from your view. Now the graveyard is cold, windy, dark, and desolate. You wrap your arms around yourself and imagine it to be Fred. You imagine the words he never stopped whispering to you whenever you and he had the chance to hold each other. You imagine him kissing you, reminding you that he will always love you.

But imagining is not enough.

You're alone forever now. The one you love is gone, never to be with you again. Suddenly, you break into sobs and whimpers. You are scared to be alone, to be without your other half, your significant other. You want him back and a voice in your head is telling you to end it.

An abrupt noise disrupts your thoughts of suicide and who you see shocks you. They kneel in front of you, then take you by the shoulders, and pull you into a consoling embrace. You feel unsure why Percy is hugging you, but you return it anyways, wrapping your arms around his waist and weeping between his neck and shoulder. Amid the hiccups and sobs, you chant continuous apologies to him. Half from you, half from your twin.

You know it is long overdue.

It is an hour later that you and your older brother are sitting side by side, facing your love's tombstone. You and he are still tearing up once in a while, but choose to let them flow. Your head is against Percy's, eyes closed and sleep gradually taking over. You can hear Percy singing a familiar lullaby; it brings back happy memories.

_You are crying into my shoulder**  
><strong>Wetting my robe with your flooding tears**  
><strong>I care not though**  
><strong>For you, I will do anything_

_I love you, dear brother**  
><strong>Now and forever**  
><strong>Never forget**  
><strong>I am here forevermore_

_Let my arms be your warmth**  
><strong>Let my voice calm you down**  
><strong>Let my hands be your strength**  
><strong>Let my love make you happy_

_I love you, dear brother**  
><strong>Now and forever**  
><strong>Never forget**  
><strong>I am here forevermore_

Bill sang this to Charlie. Charlie passed it on to Percy. Percy continued the tradition after a nightmare you and your love shared. And finally, you and Fred sang it to Ron as a duet. Ron finished the passing with Ginny, changing brother to sister.

A sad smile forms on your lips. You know this song strengthened the love you and he shared together. It was this lullaby he sang before kissing you for the first time. As you open your eyes one more time to stare at his tombstone, you whisper the line that seems like a lie now. _I am here forevermore…_

Two more tears slip from your eyes as they close for sleep. You feel Percy's arm around you tighten before everything goes away, three words coming and going in a mourning tone.

_Farewell, My Brother._


	3. PercyXRon

**Title: **Farewell  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Parts:<strong> 3 of 3  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> PercyXRon  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>WeasleyCest, Slash  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter and Co. belongs to the author, Joanne Rowling – aka JK Rowling

* * *

><p>It began so suddenly – so unexpectedly.<p>

You remember the moment very easily, especially those blue eyes, so alike yours, darkened by sheer anger and frustration. You can think back on your defensive stance, knowing he was right – somehow always right in regards to yourself – despite the fact that everyone else thought he was dense in brains and other people's emotions.

Everything that came out of your mouth was obvious lies. Lies that you tried to believe so you would be able to ignore the truth. Your arrogant, stiff personality was never who you really were, but who you thought you needed to be. It was what protected you from your true feelings; those sad-filled feelings.

You look back to the point where you eventually crumbled and began to tell him all the things you pushed back so long ago. Those past memories of always being a victim to his older brothers and soon, younger twin brothers. The knowledge of never getting to be a role-model, always having been outshined by the amazing twin jokesters and older, more experienced Bill and Charlie. You admitted to feeling inadequate, useless to the family, and worse, being alone.

So many believe having siblings is the best thing in the world – and in some cases, it is – and to you, it is anything but. When you joined the family, you were only given two years to have all the attention, barely enough time to even have a chance of remembering it. Then, one by one, there were four new members of the family, all still in the first stages of life. The moment you were able to walk and say a few words, you were forgotten for the other, more needy siblings.

You were…

Alone.

When you stopped speaking, it was to release several sobs. You brought your hands up to wipe away the tears that were never meant to escape, glasses plunging to the ground. And before you knew, your brother had his arms around your waist, face buried in the robes on your stomach. Even more shocking was his harsh breathing and loud weeping.

You clung back and fell to the ground, sitting yourself against the loveseat. Knowing the rest of the family was at Diagon Alley for Ginny relieved a small part of you. The moment was personal; for you, and your trembling younger brother. You breathed out silently and adjusted your position so your face was in the crook of your brother's warm neck and his in your own.

Minutes seemed like hours as you listened to yourself and Ronald crying.

Yes…

It began so suddenly – so unexpectedly – that you barely took note of how wrong it was when you pressed your lips against your brother's. You never stopped to think of the consequences when your brother pressed back desperately, small hands clutching your second-hand robes. Nothing like that seemed important when you lifted your hands to his cheeks, wiping away the wet residue. In fact, sharing this peaceful, intimate contact actually felt… right.

When you could think clearly, you realized you were both in your bed, cuddled together tightly and soft blankets around your shoulders. You looked down and warmed at the sight of tired eyes staring back. And when you were at the edge of unconsciousness, you heard your brother sleepily mumble before falling asleep.

You smiled at the words and closed your eyes.

"I_ understand…"_

It has been four years since then.

Now, you're in a room at the Leaky Cauldron, head in hands, glasses off to the side and hating what you have just done. You yelled at your father about things you did not even believe, just because of a job position. You thought he would be impressed, proud even, but instead he was only disappointed. You were hurt by his rejection and retaliated in the worst way you could – sprout out horrible lies.

You talked about having a lousy reputation in the Ministry, something you do not even care about. You told your father your trust, your loyalty, belonged not to Dumbledore, but to the Ministry, when truthfully, it belonged to neither. No, your loyalties belonged only with your family.

Yet, you insulted your father, and in turn, your entire family. _To Ronald…_

And that was the worst possible thing you could have ever done. Ronald is everything to you. In just four years, you have become so close, closer than what was right between brothers. No one knows – not that they would accept your relationship – and you made sure it would always stay that way. Your brother accepted this, knew it was for the best. And in a way, the secrecy made your love for him seem more… sacred.

But now, you have abandoned your family. However, you want to go back, apologize profusely for forgiveness. You cannot though. There is something holding you back, something you pushed away so many times to avoid acknowledgment.

There is nothing pushing it back now.

It… Hermione Granger.

You noticed her close relationship with your brother and it scared you, placed a dark shadow of doubt within you. The Yule Ball, your brother was so focused on her, barely glanced at you when usually, he has to keep looking and pretend he is staring at something behind you. That day, you ignored the slow breaking in your heart.

You begin to feel a void within you when you finally reach a decision. You start building a mental wall, shielding your emotions of guilt, reluctance, and sadness. When you finish, all you can sense is that one feeling, the feeling that made you begin a life of rules and regulations.

_Loneliness_…

The next time you see your brother is the day after leaving the Burrow. His blue eyes are dark with anger like four years ago, but this time, you refuse to give in. You are like stone, reacting to nothing, not even the flood of tears staining your younger brother's cheeks. You make no move to touch him and no move to tell him that everything would be okay, between the family, and between you and him.

When Ronald is out of breath, you turn your back on him. In a hard voice, you tell him to go back home. You act like the world's biggest prat that your twin brothers consider you to be. When the skin of your hands burn, you clench them into tight fists and turn back around. Your own blue eyes are dark with enforced callousness as you tell him you are done with the Weasleys and finished being a lackey of Dumbledore. You tell him truthful-sounding lies to all his questions and end it with what will break your heart.

And unknowingly, his own.

When everything is over – Ronald long gone in tears – you collapse on the bed and bury your face into the pillow. It is then that your built dam is torn down, releasing gallons of water. You fall unconscious, pillow wet with tears and the phantom feeling of someone clinging to you gone.

_Farewell, Ronald._


	4. Epilogue

**Title: **Farewell  
><strong>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Part:<strong> Epilogue  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>PercyXRon  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>WeasleyCest, Slash  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Harry Potter and Co. belongs to the author, Joanne Rowling – aka JK Rowling

* * *

><p>The pads of your fingers tap your knee, which bounces up and down. You are so tired, but must wait.<p>

Wait…

It is hours until you stand up, the fatigue trying to bring you back down and failing. You quietly rush to the front door, your sleeping family still within your worried thoughts. The handle turns before you reach it and when it opens, a relieved sigh escapes through your chapped lips.

The one you care about most glances at you with dull, regretful eyes. He is holding up your dead-like brother who is staring out blankly, dried tears crusted on pale freckled cheeks. They are both drenched and coated in mud.

Your eyes begin to burn, but you refuse to cry. With an unnoticeable shiver, you help bring in the limp figure of George into the Burrow and inside his room. From there, he seems to gain some energy as he nods to you and shuts the door. It is only a second later when you hear muffled sobs.

A hand lands on your shoulder, leading you back down the stairs and sits you on one of the dinner chairs. You try to say something, anything to dismiss this never leaving silence. Yet, he shakes his head and talks instead. His voice is rough at first, not smoothing until he is nearly done. When he is finished, he closes his eyes.

Then the silence starts all over again.

You let your head fall into your hands. You should have known your brother had gone to Fred's gravestone. It was difficult to take in; the twins who had been practically glued to each other were gone. One was dead and the other was broken beyond repair. There would be no more twin laughs, twin smiles, finished sentences, or devious pranks.

It was all gone.

Your grief released, a flood of tears making their way down your cheeks and off your chin and jaw. You keep your face hidden, not wanting the brother in front of you to see. He had probably seen enough from everyone else.

However, the attempt was pointless. Cold shaking hands pulled away your own, squeezing them in a secure hold. You lift your head and look into your brother's gentle gaze. A clip of the past fills your mind, urging you. So you push your face in the crook of his neck, wrapping your arms around him. Happiness spreads throughout your body when he does not push you away.

"I am _so_ sorry, Ronald."

You reply immediately, "All was forgiven the moment you helped the family. And I forgave you when I realized how you felt." You pull yourself back enough to look at him. "And now I know; everything you said was wrong."

Nothing else is said; you know he understood.

Especially when he smiles the first time in days.

And especially when he kisses you after two whole years.

_I will never say any farewell to you… because…_

_I can never let you go…_


End file.
